Aries
Aries the White Lamb and Fairy Tail are Property of mangaka Hiro Mashima, all rights reserved. Aries the "White Lamb" is a Celestial Spirit whose key in this Universe is currently in the possession of Zev Raregroove, although Mistgun held it for a time. In general, Aries is timid, shy, and usually doesn't argue with others. About the only time she isn't dependent on Zev for orders and protection is, ironically, when Zev himself is in danger; when she sees that Zev is hurt or about to be killed, Aries has been known to react in a very ferocious way to protect him, before almost immediately reverting back to her normal state. Representing the Gate of the Ram, Aries has access to potent, rare schools of magic, as well as the immortality inherent to Celestial Spirits. General Description Aries takes the form of a young woman, possessing fair skin, round features, and a pleasing figure. Her hair is a deep pink color, jawlength and mostly straight, but with voluminous curls at the lower terminating fringe. She has a very peaceful air about her, but rarely ever smiles. Befitting the Zodiac Sign she represents, Aries has a small pair of curled ram horns above her temples. She also wears a short-skirt white dress with matching detached sleeves that go down to cover the back and palm of either hand, and two layers of stockings - Pink thigh-highs and black kneesocks - As well as white boots. Her dress, sleeves, and boots seem to be made out of soft, fluffy wool, while on her hip is a black pouch adorned with the sign of Aries in pink. As aforementioned, Aries has a very benign, tender demeanour. Her presence has a naturally soothing, becalming effect, relaxing others who are in her vicinity. Very softspoken and quiet, Aries practically never raises her voice above a normal speaking tone when talking to others. While she's normally very sedate, even melancholic at times, Aries can get flustered extremely easily to a very comedic effect when viewed from afar. Most of Aries's magical effects are in line with her general countenance - Her Cloud and Wool Magic both are mainly passive in effect and mellow in appearance. However, both also hide more offensive uses - A match to the ferocity Aries hides most of the time - And it is worth note that Aries makes use of heavy warhammers that would seem too heavy for her to lift. Personality Incredibly passive and shy, Aries avoids arguments whenever possible, to the point of being a complete pushover. She'd truly rather avoid a fight than stand up for herself, despite the holder of her contract trying to convince her to stand up for herself more. Gentle and kindly, she's very easy to get along with and has a wonderful way with children. However, perhaps referencing her ram tendencies, Aries becomes incredibly strongwilled and implacable when Zev is placed in danger. As well, just being in Zev's company relaxes Aries and gives her a more serene, rather than timid demeanour. History In the far previous past, Aries was used sparingly in combat for her timid nature and general aversion to violence. However, she would prove to be quite vicious in protecting Zev from danger. After a prolonged absence, Aries was summoned by Zev Raregroove to the Bebop II in order to pacify Coco. With both Zev and Coco napping, Aries seemed at a loss for what to do. She also caught chief scientist Kokonoe's eye... Needless to say, Zev did not approve in the least of Kokonoe's desire to "study" the White Lamb. Once Zev and Kokonoe were done fighting over the matter, Kokonoe managed to get the small group into her lab to do a small experiment or two on Aries. Following a surprisingly painless procedure, Kokonoe also convinced Zev to demonstrate some of his Celestial Keys. For a time following this, Aries seemed to be calmed. Much, much later, Aries was summoned by Zev for the first time in a long time. This was to mount a brief attack on Blaidd Mynydd's mansion on Symka 4, for his secret theft of a necklace belonging to the Cath Palug he had hired Zev, Hilda, Namah, Aisha Clanclan, and Melfina to defeat. It would appear that she used her Wool Magic to calm the guards, and it is known for certain that she used her hammer to good effect in crushing the reinforced door. As Hilda got to work extracting a far larger payment in penance for a tearful Blaidd's actions, Aries inquired as to whether Zev had acquired the keys of "Leo" and "Capricorn". Upon Zev confirming this, Aries promptly had herself a good cry in joy at the revelation. Celestial Spirit Status As a Celestial Spirit, Aries can be called from her native plane of existence to any other parallel Universe by way of a key - However, she must first have been previously bound by contract to the mage who holds her key. Without the contract, the key will not respond to any kind of commands or use of magic. It seems that there is a distinct difference in the level of power between spirits of Golden Keys and those of Silver Keys; the Golden Keys representing the Zodiac, and the Silver Keys representing all other constellations known to Earth. It is unknown what means go into forging such keys, nor which Universe's Earth produced them, as all keys seen thus far have been based on the constellations as seen from said planet. As a Celestial Spirit, Aries has no survival needs of food, water, or sleep, so long as she is able to eventually return to her native world. It has been confirmed that all Celestial Spirits cannot survive indefinitely in mortal realms. She is also effectively immortal, as destroying her bodily manifestation on any physical plane will, while causing a great degree of pain, only serve to force her dismissal to the world from whence she came. Abilities Aries is an adept user of magic, suiting her generally combat-opposed nature. However, when pressed to do so or convinced to fight of her own free will by Zev, she possesses a strength and skill with wielding warhammers that is not suggested by her peaceful demeanour. Cloud Magic Previously, Aries displayed a type of magic revolving around clouds and weather; her spells included conjuring a small cloud to hurl bolts of lightning downwards, and clouds that generate small twisters of great power. It is unknown if this type of magic is still available for her. Wool Magic Utilizing some kind of glowing, magical wool, Aries is able to freely generate and shape this substance as she pleases. It has thus far displayed the trait of utterly calming and pacifying those it comes into contact with. Thus far, the only Wool Magic spell Aries has been seen using is Wool Bomb - A concentrated shockwave of wool that knocks enemies down, as well as soothing them into giving up resistance. Trivia *Though named after the Zodiac Sign of the Ram, Aries's design and even her epithet directly attribute her to being more of a lamb. *Much of the details on Aries's status as a Celestial Spirit was revealed on the Chatbox. Category:Spirits Category:Characters controlled by Zev